


The last straw

by Jaffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, im new, keith lance relationship, what am i supposed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffy/pseuds/Jaffy
Summary: They don’t care about me, I shouldn’t be here the blue lion shouldn’t have picked me...I’m new to this so hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Lance wakes up to alarms going off, a galran attack, he quicklys suits up running to his lion.  
“Finally lance” Allura said “what took you so long” lance says,”I over slept I guess, “we’ll dont ever do that agian what if the galra has been destroyed it would be on you for sleeping!” Allura says angrily “enough we have to go before the galra destroys the cargo” Shiro said.

After the attack

What the hell was that lance! Practically screams Keith, “I just tri-“ “no lance save it you’ve almost killed us already just get some rest, all of you do”  
Shiro says.

“Maybe their right Im just gonna kill them one day no I have to for the galaxy,” lance says lance takes out pills takes the last one.

Lances alarm clock goes off lance turns it off suits up walking down the hallway to eat breakfast,  
Hoping that no one would talk about he’s shitty profermance from yesterday’s battle, but of course kieth just had to bring it up the one he loves...

“Are you gonna shoot at hunk agian lance” says Keith “no I would never” responded lance “well then tell that to hunk in the pod!!” Screaming kieth, “I didn’t mean to shoot him I was trying to shoot the fighters on him” says lance, “I think the point he’s trying to make is to stop missing and hurting the team,” says Shiro, “ o- ok” lance whispers while walking out with a plate with goo

 

“Great now Shiro hates me” ground lance starring at the ground “might as well as train I don’t think Keith is training right now.

While walking to the training room he sees Allura and tries to flirt with her but her response “do you really have nothing to do but to flirt you do know that your a palidan of Voltron can’t you train at least, look the data shows that you put below the minimum Voltron agreed on its only 2 hours a day can you not make that requirement” instead of responding lance says “ok” and walks off to the training room.

Start level 12 bye this time lance has been training for 4 hours straight  
His usual max level is 5 but he’s pushing his limits to much he’s already beaten up bleeding in some places he’s guessing he should stop but before he can he hears a voice “stop training” he’s guessing it’s keith but in he’s surprise it’s kieth “ what the hell are you doing your bleeding lance your all bruised up let’s get you to the end bay” I don’t need it” says lance “ yes you do lance and that’s finally” grabbing lance bye arm dragging him to the end bay

When they got there everyone was with hunk 

Lace was training so much he forgot all about that hunk was getting out an out of the pod 2 hours ago!! He forgot about his best friend and he Everyone seems angry about it

When he hears “really lance” he almost broke down...


	2. What do you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lance went back to his room he was broken like a puzzle with a missing pieace

What did shiro mean?!

“Lance Hunk was there when you were shot hurt but you can’t even wait for him when it was your fault he got shot!”shiro practically screamed

Shiro I do- “Kieth this is no time for you to argue lance got hunk hurt and didn’t care for him!”

“Shiro calm down” hunk said

“Ok”

Lance who was already tired and beaten up bleeding thought this “they don’t even care of my injury’s does that mean I can cut then they wouldn’t care?”

Lance wanting to shit out the sound with the sight of red decided to leave to his room to grab his taser blade and slowly cut over his rust over one bye one until there was blood everywhere dripping onto his armour

He quickly realized what happened and stated to clean up the mess 

The next day he left his room like nothing happened almost forgetting all about the cuts 

He went to breakfast to see everyone staring at him he decided to sit down his usually spot beside hunk and kieth..

God did he love Keith he’s handsome strong and so many other things 

But he hated him he thought so he got a plate of goo and started eating slowly not being hungry

Once he finished he left and everything felt gloomy in the room no jokes just quiet it was awquard but everyone thought they were to hard on him so they decided not to bother him for group training

The next day lance decided to go train

When he got there he started at lvl 5 

When he got to lvl 7 he was to hot so he took off his top armour piece thinking no one will come in to see his marks

The team decided to go training without lance but when they got there they saw lance training

Shiro said,”stop training” and lance tried to hide his hands behind his back but it was to late kieth saw and walked up held hihand and said “what the fuck is this lance?!” “It’s nothing” “nothing my ass you cut yourself” everyone was shocked bye that then lance suddenly without warning fainted from the stress and blood loss from yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D  
> I’ll be makeing another capt tommorw and the next day this is only gonna be a quick 3 cpt fan fic  
> I’m planning to do a klance when lance is a ghoul and is hungry welp you will have to wait for it


	3. I’m done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lance woke up everyone was mad agian...

everyone panicked but eventually they got him in a pod with a quiet kieth sad hunk frustrated pidge and Shiro and Allura planning how to attack a galra fleet

When lance woke up to see kieth hunk pidge hugging him when lance tried to speak he was canceled out bye kieth saying “don’t ever do that agian ok!”

“What do you mean mullet” 

“This is no time for jokes you almost killed yourself”said Keith

“I’m a joke tho”lance said

“No your not everyone said together”with Shiro and Allura just arriving

Thanks guys

2 months later

Lance woke up went to go for beakfeast hoping everyone thinks everything is back to normal while qracking a joke.

After that they went on a mission to grab some flower things lance knew it was time when he was on a cliff to die...

He’s been hoping for a chance like this for the last 2 weeks and it’s come 

He put one step out then the other.. he swor he heard kieth say his name but it was to late he fell then nothing....

Kieth was walking around looking for the flowers when he saw lance he was gonna say hi but he saw lance take a step then the other he cried 

He turns on his coms then told everyone what happened..

There was a lot of crying on the coms that day everyone got a little better the blue lion accepted Allura as the new paladin but they still are sad even after going back to earth and meeting there familys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first work I hoped you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this I’ll try to upload as fast as I can


End file.
